The present invention relates to a container for use in storing and dispensing oral care tools, including, but not limited to, interdental cleaning tools, in addition to a method of assembling the container and the oral care tools.
Oral care tools can be used in the practice of oral or dental hygiene to care for parts of the mouth, such as the teeth, gums, and tongue, etc. Oral care tools can be used to prevent and/or treat conditions and diseases associated with the mouth, non-limiting examples of which include dental cavities, gingivitis, periodontal disease, tooth decay, and bad breath. For example, interdental cleaning tools, such as toothpicks and brushes, are well known and are believed to help remove plaque and prevent gum recession. Interdental cleaning tools typically include a handle, and a narrow, elongated portion extending from the handle for insertion between a user's teeth. Interdental cleaning tools are often sold to consumers in a container as individual tools or sets of multiple connected tools. Conventional containers which are simple and cost effective to manufacture and load with the interdental cleaning tools can be cumbersome for a consumer to use to extract a single tool for dental cleaning. In contrast, containers with features designed to improve the consumer experience can be costly and time consuming to manufacture and load with the interdental cleaning tools.